haruhi is friends with a demon!
by fairy tail and anime FTW
Summary: haruhi is hiding something from the host club, an old friend comes to ouran with some really dark scerets, and there was somthing about a curse? what will this host club do and will they stop the curse before someone 'leaves? find out in here! T for swearing and pairings will be here. review! will you be next?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is about a new kid coming to ouran and all those stuff! So I'll introduce you to Seiki!**

***walks in* "hey! What's up?" She'll be Haruhi's long lost friend! I added some fairy tail cause I can't stop writing it in something so don't hate!**

* * *

Seiki's P.O.V.

I just woke up from my alarm. I just remembered that I have to go to that spoiled rich school called Ouran, "Why out of all people do I have to go there?" I yelled.

"Princess! You're going to be late!" I looked to the side of my bed and saw a purple haired maid.

"Hai, hai," I said waving my hand in front of my face.

My name is Seiki and I'm from a rich family, my father got a new job so I have to switch from my old school. I just hope that this school won't be too crazy but that never happened so wish me good luck!

"Princess you must change now!" she said with a devilish grin.

"Wait! No don't strip me!" I screamed as she backed me up to the washroom.

* * *

10 minutes later

I came out wearing a weird yellow dress thing! I looked like Bell gone wrong! "Please tell me this isn't the uniform!" I plead to the maid, "well if you don't like it than I'll change it for you..." she said, her grin came back.

"No!" she went on ripping my ugly dress.

"All done!" she said whipping her hands on her dress.

"Princess it's time t- whoa!" I looked at my body guard who came into the room.

"What?" I said but the maid turned me to the mirror. I looked awesome! The top part of the dress was still there but is now blue; she ripped of one of the sleeves and dyed the other one black. The collar was turned it to a V-neck and she made it look like a real shirt that stopped at the top of my belly button. The bottom was gone and all that was left was a skirt that looked like the ones in anime! Under the skirt were dark blue jeans that are ripped in some places. The shoes I'm wearing are converses but are covered by the jeans! I looked like a rebel!

"Thank you very much!" I said hugging the maid,

"Its okay but next time don't struggle too much while I strip you!" she said.

"Let's go!" the body guard said as he pointed out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled running down the stairs of my huge house.

"Oh! Visit music room 3 for me okay!" she yelled,

"Hai!" I yelled back getting in the car; I wonder why I have to go to music room number 3?

* * *

At music room number 3

Hey Haruhi here! The daughter of a not so rich family. Student of Ouran high school. Right now I'm at the host club with my costumers.

"Uh Haruhi," I looked at a girl with dark blue orbs for eyes and long midnight hair in a pony tail.

"Yes?"

"May I see you again?" she asked.

"Well of course! I think we should get to know each other better!" I said cheerfully.

"Okay then bye!" she said blushing as she was going out of the club.

"Well we got enough money for 5 days. So we can take a break," Kyoya said checking his weird black board.

"You're just in for the money," Hikaru said waving his hand in front of his face. "Yeah, Hikaru is right!" said Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother. "Haruhi! Can you come here!"

Tamaki-senpai was motioning me to come to him. "Yes?" I replied coming up to him,

"When did you get this?" he asked pointing at a tattoo I have.

"Eh? Wha!" I yelled, this wasn't supposed to happen! I should have put on something to cover the tattoo up!

"Yeah, what is that any way?" Hikaru came up looking at my arm with the tattoo.

"You mean you don't know where this tattoo is from?" I yelled at them amazed. The tattoo was actually the emblem from a anime.

(Okay, fairy tail is mentioned quite a bit but I love Ouran hshc!)

They all shake their heads, I sighed knowing that rich people will not know about this stuff.

"It's from the anime Fairy Tail," I said as plainly as possible.

"What is an anime?" Kaoru asked putting his arm around me.

"It's something that I shared with a best friend that's in Canada right now, okay!" I said with a hint of frustration.

_Click!_

We looked at the door. "It looks like we got costumers!" Tamaki said with pride, "Get in places everyone!" I got a seat next to Mori-senpai and we were all looking at the door waiting for it to open.

* * *

Seiki's P.O.V.

I put my hand on the door knob that lets me go to the music room number 3,

"Are you sure this is safe?" my body guard asked looking worried.

"Eh, I don't know Loki," I said shrugging my shoulders turning the knob; I opened the door only to see a swirl of rose petals, "WTF?" Me and Loki said stepping through the door.

"Welcome back princess!" we saw a group of boys all dressed up as princes, I think this is a host club...

"Whoa, is that a rebel?" said a boy with orange looking hair; he was next to someone who looks like him.

"Hehe, I told ya so!" I said nudging Loki, "shut up!" he yelled.

"So the new princess is a bad one eh," I looked at the one who said that, he look like a blond prince, he must be too confident with himself.

"It seems that she is the new student who's coming here today," a boy with black hair and glasses said. I know that person! He's Kyoya, one of the sons of the richest family!

"Heh, so you're Kyoya," I smirked looking at him.

"Yes I am," he said without looking at me.

"I know that you should be the president of this club right?" I said.

"Actually no, I'm vice chair!"

"Heh, then the real president is a real dumbass..." I said but then the blond haired guy was sulking in the corner...

"I think we will like you around here..." the look-a-like guys said smugly.

"Whatever..."

"Oh! I would like you to meet the club!" Kyoya said.

"I'm Hikaru that's Kaoru," "we're twins!" they smiled at me.

"I'm Hunny and this is Mori!" a little boy said as he was climbing up a big guy. Creepy!

"I'm the president, Tamaki, a pleasure to meet you," the blond one said.

"and this is Haruhi!" Kyoya said pushing a girl who's wearing the boy's uniform.

"Haruhi? I know that name..." Loki said. What does he mean... wait!

"Haruhi as in Haruhi fujioka!" I yelled, then Haruhi walked up to me.

"yeah why?" she asked, damn she must have not remembered.

"I'm Seiki! Remember!" I said picking up the hair to show the tattoo I have on my neck.

"Seiki! I thought you were staying in Canada!" she yelled pulling me in a hug.

"my dad got a new job here so we had to move!" I yelled hugging her back.

"oh! Is that Loki!"

"yes princess, I really miss you," Loki said hugging her while kissing her forehead. Ew! Damn that playboy of a body guard!

"oy! Get away from my kid!" the next thing I saw was Loki being thrown to the other side of the room. Heh, that's what that bastard gets for flirting! Wait, did the dumbass of a president called my girlie his kid!

"hey Haruhi, so he thinks that your his kid?" I asked but that freaking Blondie kept shouting about some stupid thing and it's really pissing me off! I swear that I can feel those anime angry marks forming on my head right now!

"hey blondie! STFU!" I yelled throwing a book at him. God is he annoying! Well at least he's sulking in the cor-ner right now.

"you're Haruhi's friend! Tell us everything you know!" one of the twins asked me while hanging an arm on my shoulder. This is going to be long right!

* * *

i'm stupid right now aren't i? anyway next chapter will have a full 100% ouran hshc feeling kay! first ouran hshc so please don't say i stink or what kay!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys imma back! thanks to those who reviewed or just viewed threw it! (yes i know how many views i got so don't lie!) **

**i will try to update as fast as i can but right now my laptop is being really stupid! i was yelling " hurry the hell up you stupid thing!" (i did say this though (. . ;) **

**any way please read my other ones and yeah!**

**( ( (** **d(^_^)b ) ) ) **

**imma go and listen to random stuff now!**

* * *

seiki's P.O.V.

"so tells us everything you know about haruhi!" one of the twins said as he put his arm around my shoulder. i filcked the arm off and moved closer to haruhi, these guys must be preverts!

"um i don't think so, i made a promise to haruhi that swears that i can't say any of the wild stuff we did to any one." i said to him as i ruffled haruhi's hair, she was shorter than i am so i have an advantage at some stuff.

"yamete seiki! you know how much i hate it when you do that to me!" she yelled trying to brush her hair or what is left of it.

"soo haruhi... your around guys again! i knew you can't stop having them around you!" i joked looking at her as she blushed, "whoa! i didn't know that about haru-chan!" the lil' boy said asking his bunny if it knows too, i swear that haruhi has lost her taste in guys!

"n-no! it's not like that!" she stuttered waving her hand in front of her face, it's so cute how she does that i got to reward her!

"aww haruhi, you can have a fancy tuna for that when this day is over!" she started to have fancy tuna in her eyes, she got to god damn adorable!

"i could?"

"of course cutie!" i said as i pinched her cheeks smiling.

"um... what about me seiki-chan?" i turned around and saw hunny-chan in the most adorable pose ever but haruhi is more adorable than him.

"my haru is way cuter than you!" i told him sticking out my tongue at him before facing haru again, she seemed surpirse at what i did... wonder why?

"oy! look at me punk!" hunny-chan said to me and he was giving off a dark arura, oh well! i turned away from him and walked over to the sleeping loki who's drooling on the floor, dude's got some serious problems!

"a-ano, you shouldn't have angered hunny senpai..." i turned around and saw the two twins sweating like a pig in front of me, seriously! what's the big deal of the whole scared to death cause of the little dude! really!

"i don't really care anyway do you have some fish? loki needs one to wake up," i told him but he looked like i'm crazy, not like it was the first time. oh well, i guess they really won't give me any fish if i make up with hunny-chan... damn it. i quickly pushed the twins and walked to the very angered little boy... until someone grabbed me...

"are you going to put me down mori-kun? or do i have to do something instead," i told him, this is starting to piss me off... i hate being held by someone, i looked at haruhi and she seems to notice how pissed off i am.

"say sorry to mitsunkni," he said emoitionless as ever, reminds me of akatsuki...

"u-um, please let go of seiki-chan mori-senpai. she doesn't like being hold back by someone," haru said to him looking as cute as ever but the big tree of a person put me down at least, i swear 1 more second like that i would had bite his head off! argh~!

"thank you for letting me down and if you mind imma go to a karaoke right now," i said anger-like and left them dumbfounded, it was really funny but i was done with this school though, i walked down the halls with my hands in my pockets until i was stopped by someone and it was none other than my lil' haru. wonder if she wants to come...

"seiki-chan... are you serious about cutting class to go to a karaoke house?" she asked me with worried filled eyes but she should know this already, oh haru.

"naw, i'm gonna go after school lil' kid," i said ruffling her hair and bolted before she yelled, trust me if you know her... you would **not** wanna try that! i ran until i bumped into someone damn it!

"gomen but will you watch were your going! gah!" i yelled at the person who i bumped into, damn i really bumped into that person. i walked away rubbing my head.

* * *

back at the person...

"heh, so she's here... saves me more time..." the man said walking away humming to himself.

* * *

normal P.O.V.

at the host club...

"what's with her?" hikaru asked to kaoru but he simply shruged at the question. the host club was dumbfouned when haruhi's 'friend' came in and walked out. unknown to the host a certain play boy was listening to their every word as he pretend to be sleeping on the far walls of the room.

"haruhi, may ask you that you got quite a friend there..." said a very angeried hunny cracking his knuckles with an also angeried mori. the two were mock by a girl who was younger than them and she got away with it. the rest of the hosts sweat dropped except for kyoya, heck, even loki sweet dropped at the little boy's comment.

"seiki isn't all that bad! she just acts that way to, um..." said a very nervous haruhi for she was being hit with what seems like a billion questions. she got a very bad stare from the host.

"so haru..." the twins said stepping closer to her while the rest of the members formed a circle around the girl as she shrunk.

"what exactly is your friend like?"

_**BAM!**_

"what the h-"

**WHAM!**

hikaru and kaoru got slammed by a door that was kicked down from the frame. the hosts helped the twins up and looked to see who was the one who kicked down the door. the people who stand there was dress in different clothing. the first one was a guy who has black but a little bit of light blue hair and has purple like orbs for eyes. he was wearing a black dress shirt and was covered by a white vest. he has an eyepatch on his left eye and behind him was a girl. she had dark blue hair that stopped above her butt. she has really light blue orbs and had a mix of silver in them. she was wearing a dress that stopped above her knees and was in the color of black with some blue thrown in it. she has an eye patch on her right eye.

"we are looking for haruhi." the guy spoke looking like he was about to kill someone. 'wtf!' the host thought really dumbfounded but was sure that they won't let their haruhi get in the hands of them.

"what do you want with our haruhi?" the twins asked them standing infront of haruhi glaring back at the man. they were quiet for about what seems like 20 minutes until someone tackled the people.

"huh?" the host looked at the person and it was none other than tamaki. well, actualy, that was a big shock!

"na-natki!" the girl screamed as she ran to the man on the floor. he manged to push off tamaki before being thrown on to the floor.

"oy! what was that for!" she screamed at the fallen tamaki who landed on his face. she started to hit him and the host finally tried to get her of their dumbass of a president. by the time they pried her off she was manged to get a few hits on some of the hosts.

"naki... wait a minute! i know them!" haruhi said staring at the duo in fear.

* * *

haruhi's P.O.V.

why didn't i notice before! those two are-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

* * *

**how's it going hosts? well the beep part was just so i wont leave it blank or something... (i'm crazy kay!)**

**well hope you like it and all that! **

**please reivew and follow and fav this! **

**i promise to review your own stories as fast as i can!**

**love ya all hosts! **

**BROFIST MEH! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hosts! you know what this means...**

**THE STORY IS FINALLY BACK! YAY! *starts dancing***

**hikaru and koaru: took you long enough!**

**me: shut up kay!**

**mori: yeah hikaru, koaru, the auother was having wirter's block and didn't have much ideas. when she did have one, she tried pulling a all nighter thinking of ways to make us look good and was going to give you a partner!**

**all except for writer: OMG! MORI SPOKE ALOT OF WORDS!**

**me: mori! you were not supose to tell him about that! *hits him on the head***

**mori: gomen **

**hikaru: soooo who am i with writer-san?**

**me:NOPE! *runs out the door***

**hikaru: writer-san~! *runs after her***

**me: I DONT OWN ANY ANIME SAID HERE! I DONT EVEN KNOW I SHOULD SAY THE DISCLAIMER SINCE IT IS INTENDED! **

**haruhi: please enjoy the fanfic while we try to get hikaru off of the writer**

* * *

on the last chapter:

"i know them!"

and now:

* * *

normal P.O.V.

"nataki! sataki! what are you doing here!?" a very angered haruhi asked walking up to the other pair of twins in the room. the other twins looked scared to death when haruhi came over. her death glare was burning their very souls as they were left staring at the haruhi ready to kill them at any moment.

"h-haruhi, we came with s-seiki so we can see you and we are very sorry for doing that _thing _before you left!" they said at the same time bowing to haruhi once again leaving the other hosts dumb struck and leaving a very terrified tamaki staring at the 'beast' in front of him. haruhi sighed knowing that these pair of twins would likely had snuck in to japan.

"sigh, man how am i going to get through this year?" she asked herself looking at the twins while the relaxed.

"haru-chan? do you know these people?" hunny said walking over to see the 'intuders' up close. the rest of the host club did the same but was hiding behind hunny, well, except for kyoya, he was standing next to haruhi.

"guys meet nataki and sataki, back at the school i went to with seiki, these two munchkins are the prankers of the school. nataki sataki, these are the hosts. i owe them eight million yen." haruhi said showing the twins who were currently seating on the floor like children. the host said hi to them and the twins did the same back.

"how'd you get fined haru?" nataki said tiliting his head slightly earning a few weird glances.

"well i broke a vase by accident," she said acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world. sataki faced palmed while nataki poked tamaki since he hasn't moved yet.

"haru-chan! i think we for got about someone!" hunny said from across the room, they forgot about loki who was taken out by tamaki earlier for filrting with haruhi.

"loki? you mean the perverted play boy guy who was rescued by seiki before he could dissaper?" sataki said looking towards the small boy that her haru said was a host.

"yup! same one, did you happen to see seiki on the way here?" she asked her friend wondering where she was. sataki shook her head and nataki said no. she was then worried about the trouble seiki would cause and brusted out the door in a sceond, at first nataki dind't know until something clicked in his head and bolted out the doors too, sataki was no to far bhind as they left the hosts dumbstruck for the third time that day. leaving them to look out the doors which was now busted.

* * *

"SEIKI!" haruhi yelled running through the halls at ouran. she ran faster than ever just to find that one trouble maker that she called a friend.

"you found her yet?" nataki asked stopping by his friend who was gasping for air. she shook her head since she couldn't talk and then they were of calling the girl's name desperate to find her.

"SEKI!"

* * *

mean while with seiki (P.O.V.)

"how the fuck did i get here?" i said to myself looking at a hallway that was all scary like and was hardly lit. i walked down the hallway even farther but it got more darker! i need a lantern or something! i looked to my side and saw a lattern there sitting beside me, real nice! god is messing with me right now isn't he?

"this is turning into amnesia! the next thing i know, a grunt will be chasing me and i will have to hide in a closet and i will find stepahano!" i yelled sarcastically, lighting up the lattren. i must say the whole place looks like the real game! how does that work?!

"hello! anyone here?!" i yelled out in the dark, i know i'm stupid but really who knows! someon might be here! 'someone's here?' i heard in the distance, even though it was faint i can still hear it. i walked to where i heard the voice until i tripped! really! i don't know how the hell i tripped when it was flat ground! this is pissing me off now! i got up from the floor and walked again,

"i'm over here!" the voice said this time it was closer and it sounds like a guy, i wonder if it is one hosts? i walked closer and saw a light from a room. how big is this stupid school?!

"hello?" i said walking into the room, it was only lit up by candles, i have a bad feeling about this!

"i'm here, who are you?" i turned around and saw a guy who is about the same age as me, he has red hair, and also he kinda looks like... a ganster? what?

"i'm seiki, new student that's coming here, who are ya?" i asked him in my regular tone, i think he got lost here too, wherever 'here' is.

"im kasanoda, ya know where is the way out?" he said looking at me, i think haru said something about him when we face chatted. i was told that he found out she was a girl when he caught her changing, son of a bitch looking at my girl!

"before i say something, do you know haruhi?" dude will not know what is coming at him, hehehe!

"yeah..."

"and that you caught her changing?"

"y-yes?"

i closed my eyes and breath in, "well, then kasa-kun..." i told him in a calm tone but i can tell he is shaking by now.

_**kasanoda: shit what is up with this chick? she is creepying the hell out of me...**_

"if you do that again, i'll kill you~!" i said to him with a smile and left the room the face on him was soo funny! it was hard not to laugh! i led him back to the entrance of the scary hallway, i looked back and he looked like he was going to piss!hahahaha!

"SEIKI HIMEDESS!" oh shit! that sounds like haru...

"hite?" i said slowly turing my head, haru looks pissed and i mean _pissed_!

"himedess?" kasa-kun said,

"shut up!" i yelled at him then i felt a dark aura...

"SHIT!"

* * *

hikaru's P.O.V.

"SHIT!" i heard someone said in the distance, sounds like someone is in trouble... i looked at kaoru and he seems to notice too, and the rest of the hosts.

"men!" tamaki said in a dramatic voice like always. "where going to help the person who was screaming,

"it's was coming in the east hall of the 5th buliding," the death king said writing in his death jornal, what does he wirte in that thing anyway?!

"well, it settled! we will help that person!" milord said again in his annoying voice again, but i can turn this into game!

"first person to help the person will get to have the weekends with haruhi!" me and kaoru said before bolting out the door grining.

* * *

seiki's P.O.V.

"gomen haruhi! i got lost then found this baka at this weird hallway that reminds me of the game amnesia!" i said to her bowing to her but instead getting a hug?

"god! you know that you worried me! i thought you were having that again..." haru said softly in my shoulder... i guess i should had just stayed at the host club... i patted her back slowly, i should have known... she pulled from the hug and smiled even though she was crying... i whiped a tear away from her face and smile back, we laughed and went out of the hallway, we brought kasa-kun with too even though i didn't want him to come and at this point he was totaly dumbstruck so he didn't talk.

"men! where here!" some said in a really and i mean _really_ dramatic voice, we all know who this is...

"haru, let's pick up the speed, i don't want to get caught up in the idiotness of the group behind us!" i told haru as she nodded, we started to run when we heard hikaru's voice saying "there they are!"

"shit!" we both said and bolted out of the school (school was over by now) but those stupid hosts where following us, damnit! why are guys always following us?!

"OY! COME BACK HERE!" we heard them yell, i pulled haruhi to an ally way to catch our breaths, we hid behind a dumpster and god it stinks! i looked over to haru and i noticed that she was either dying from not having time to breath or she was dying from all the runing she did in one day. i patted her on the back and she took in a big gulp of air before panting again. i never had asked her how she got in did i?

"seiki, i got stuck in the host club since i knocked over a vase that cost about 8 million yen." she said answering my question. i looked at her before i relised what i did to make her know about what i said in my head. i smirked at her and we silently walked out of the ally way. i say we were doing well- until haruhi step on some broken glass. i looked down to see it was a pair of glasses, how'd this get here?

"seiki, haruhi, may i ask you, why are you steping on my glasses?" a familer cocky voice said as a shadow was blocking some of the sunlight that was shining on us. me and haruhi looked at each other and i knew who this is... we both turned around and saw a very furious looking kyoya and mori. i gulped and thought 'we are going to die now right haru?'

"yes, yes we are seiki..." she said out loud trembling. 'well it was a nice life,'

"yes, yes it was seiki." haru said looking at me and smiled. i turned back to the shadow king and the giant and the both looked confused... oh yeah that's right! i havn't told them about _that_!

"they don't know about _it_ yet," i said to haru turning serious, she did the same nodding while semi-glaring at the two in front of us. they both looked confused desipte the stright faces they have. i laugh my crazy luagh with haru and they now looked like they had seen a demon... not like it was false.

"you know kyo-kun," i said looking at him, "mori-kun," haru said looking at the giant, mirroring my look at the shadow king.

"we know you but you hardly know us..." we both said to the guy's looking as serious as ever. kyoya was shaking visibly right now as he looked at us and said "that's not true, i have both of your information here in this book." he took out a black notebook to show his point but that doesn't prove it. i bet he doesn't even know about the curse or what me and haru _really_ are. i glared at him then the note book was thrown to the wall near us but no one's hand had moved. i looked at haru and she smirked using _it_ to throw the book. the shadow king looked as shocked as ever looking at his empty hand before looking back at us.

* * *

kyoya's P.O.V.

i stared at the haruhi and seiki in shock, their eyes are different than before! it's like something had took control of them! my notebook was thrown aside by something but i didn't see it!

"kyo-kun, don't lie to us... you don't even know about the curse or the real us~" they said to me and mori, i swear i saw fangs hidden in their smirks!

"t-then why don't you show us your real selfs?" i said half stuttering, i hate showing that i'm scared but something was up. what did they mean by curse? i never read anything about the fujioka family having a curse... i need to read about the himedess family by tonight! the two looked at each other before smirking that creepy smirk.

"it's best for you to not know for now..." they said together like hikaru and kaoru. they are freaking me out! is this really the haruhi that i know?!

"until then sayonara," and with that they left... i fell onto my knees still shaking from the two girls while mori just, fell on his back with a 'thump'!

"KYOYA!" i turned around and saw hikaru and kaoru runing towards me... thank god that those idiots came but where is tono?

"kyoya... what happened to you?" "yeah, your shaking like you just saw a ghost or something!" i finally came back to reality and stood up dusting off some of the dirt on my uniform. i glared at them telling them 'tell-anyone-will-lead-to-death!' through my glare and they got the idea,

"kyo-kun~! what happened to takashi~?" hunny-senpai said skipping to where we were. hikaru started to poke mori-senpai's life less body while kaoru looked back at me.

"sooo what happened?" he said getting the attendtion of hunny-senpai and hikaru. i sighed before telling them what happened but leaving out the part where i got scared...

"are you sure that happened?" hikaru asked me looking like he didn't believe the event had happened, i wouldn't blame him though. i mean i would be like this if someone would had told me this story since we knew haruhi for a long time but we never saw her act this way. i nodded and picked up my black notebook off of the ground, it was warm and it had a white hand print on the other side. what creeped me out was that in tiny letters a message was there. it said ' if you ever here footsteps around you but no one was there, if you have a feeling that someone was staring at you by your bed at night, if you hear voices that belongs to no one then you would have the curse since those were the signs of them...'

"kyoya-senpai, why did you write this?" hikaru asked but i told him it wasn't me who wrote it... i said goodbye to them and ran back home and lock my door, i went to my computer and started to type in himedess and saw nothing! the only thing that was there was just news about jude himedess getting into the top 3 most rich companies! what is going on?! i went on and hacked through some stuff and found out that jude himedess does have a daughter and that she was in ouran but that was it. i found out that he was married to seikist shizuka... wait shizuka? i know that name! i typed in the name shizuka and i got this old folk legend and a site that i havn't heard of.

i clicked the folk ledgend and it said-BEEEEEPPPPPP!

* * *

**once again i'm crazy so i just left it at that. **

**i'm sooooo sorry (again) for the late updates! **

**my sister's were hiding my laptop from me so i couldn't get on to the internet. **

**hikaru: writer-chan~! where are you~?**

**me: oh yeah, i'm going to change the name and the summery of this story and the plot has now changed!**

**till next time host bye! ^W^**

**please review! fav! and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hosts! you know what this means...**

**THE STORY IS FINALLY BACK! YAY! *starts dancing***

**hehehehe, i bet you didn't see the demon coming! :P**

**anyway this story might confuse you like the higurashi naku koro ni. **

**you know the whole thing when you thought someone was dead then the next episode they were alive. **

**well something like that might happen... hehehe? **

**hikaru: where are you write-san~?**

**me: im still hiding from hikaru so stories might come late... **

**haruhi: SHE DOESN'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! that is all she wanted me to say...**

**me: now on to the story! *door opens***

**hikaru: found you~! **

**me:AHHH!**

* * *

last time:

i clicked on the folklore.

and now this:

* * *

kyoya's P.O.V.

the folklore said this:

there once was a village named kangsento.

everyone there is odd but one lady with sliver hair seems to control them.

when people pass by they won't see her.

some say that they footsteps whom to belong to no one.

others are voices and some can even feel her!

soon enough one by one, those people go missing.

only to be found dead on the same day of every year.

the demon relase day, when that lady comes out to scarifice one of the living.

now the demons are let out of their cages and are out in the moonlight.

i stared at the story in shock, i know there was some news about that but i never thought of it like that! it can't be real right?! i scrolled down the page and saw a file named 'demons' and i clicked it. i saw the first picture and it was twins, they had horns, wings, and both had an eyepatch, they were both in a cage together. i looked closer and felt my heart skipped a beat, those demon twins were with us! they were nataki and sataki! they are demons and that means...

haruhi... haruhi is friends with demons! OMG! OH! MY! GOD!

i looked at anouther one and almost fell of my chair! it was a girl with dark brown hair and she had horns that were like a goat but bigger. she had a red tail that had a spade on the end and the wings she had were the color pink and it was like bat wings. one of her arms was cover in spikes and she was being held down by chains and she was scared! i looked closer and i saw those big bown eyes that knew for a long time.

that girl, no, that _demon_ is haruhi! HOLY SHIT! HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! I'M FRIENDS WITH A DEMON!

_brring!_

_brring!_

i picked up my cellphone and i heard tono on the other line, i needed to tell him about this before i go insane!

"_kyoya, i need you to come early tomorrow!"_ tono said.

"why?"

"_the twins that are with haruhi said that they want to tell us something!"_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**how's it going host?**

**yeah, i know. **

**one of my most shortest chapters ever... oh well!**

**anyway this is just a filler chapter for the real one... imma a crazy person kay! **

**well, i always wanted to ask this...**

**if you can give a message to one of the host what will it be?**

**mine is to kyoya. **

**kyoya, honey... would you stop stalking people! i mean seriously, you might be mistaken for a pedo or a prev!**

**well till next time host...**

**sayonara! **


	5. Chapter 5

**how's it going host! XD **

**i'm SOOOO srry for looong update! (again!)**

**anyway... i've been on this site called omegel. (kinda got addictive (. . ;)**

**it's a site were you can talk to random strangers and i recommend you try it! **

**Btw watch out cause there is some pedos and/or pervs... **

**oh well! **

**now get on with da story! XD**

* * *

from the chapter last time:

HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!

and now more, um, stuff?

* * *

Sataki's P.O.V

"Sataki..." I heard an eerie voice said in the darkness around me. I look in all directions only to see more darkness.

"Sataki..." the voice said again but closer.

"Who's there?" I call out; I suddenly feel something brush against my hip making my hair stand on end.

"You don't remember me?" my eyes were widening as I remember... fear was creeping up to me that I lash out hoping to hit _him!_

"Come on _Kiki, _you know you liked it," he said again as I something grab my hand, the darkness began to swirl into an ally way... wait! T-this ally, why t-this ally?! I scream. I lash out screaming for my other half but he's not coming! I'm being pulled into that horror again!

"Let's get started..."

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

I open my eyes seeing my bedroom, I look at my hand and it's shaking... I'm shaking and I'm covered in a sweat. I look at my alarm clock and it said that it was 6:00. Sigh. This has been the first time I had these nightmares in Japan. I push myself out of the bed and shuffled to my closet to get into the yellow monstrosity called a dress. Maybe it won't be as bad if I try it on?

* * *

Few minutes later...

I look at myself in the mirror, I was right! This dress is too much of a monstrosity to be called a dress, Haru & Seiki are so lucky that they don't have to wear this thing! I went outside to see my jackass called a twin there, laughing!

"G' morning banana-san!"

"G' morning baka-inu!"

"Hey! No fair!" He said pouting, I laughed at his cute face.

"Well you do smell like a dog and you're a baka!" I joked clutching my sides that are hurting since I was laughing so hard.

"Well let's go!" we said while linking arms, we skipped out of our small apartment heading to school.

* * *

We were at the host club already; waiting on the new baka's to arrive. Sigh...

"You okay Sataki?" Nataki asked with a worried face, I shook my head.

"I'm fine... I just want to let my wings out for a bit... is that okay with you?"

He sighs and rubbed his neck, he is staring in to the ground before he looks at me. He nods at me with a smile.

"THANK YOU MY BRO!" I yelled before stepping in the middle of the room. I put my arms out in front of me and chant "rin, pou, to, sai, kai, jin, ritz, zai, zen,"

"Sataki! You should hurry up! They are coming soon!" Nataki yelled holding the door. I feel something unfold from my back.

"Ahhhh," I said as I flap my silver and black wings, it's been a long time since I had them out in the open...

"Um... are those wings?!" I turn my head to see Kyoya there, eyes as wide as dinner plates, mouth reaching the floor... damn it!

"Um..."

* * *

Seiki's P.O.V.

I walked to the host's room since Tamaki was ranting on about some stupid meeting. God! I swear that dude will die if he keeps on waking me up so early! I came in view with the doors to see Kyoya blocking the way?

"Oy! Stalker-san!"I said poking his head... he's not moving... I looked inside the room and saw what he was staring at.

"Sataki... is a demon..." I heard Kyoya mutter under his breath, I looked over to Sataki who is currently flapping her wings. I walked up to her and smack her head, she glared at me and I glared back at her.

"WTH?! Why did you do that?!" she yelled at me glaring daggers. I shook my head and pointed to Kyoya who is currently dissolving as we speak. She made and 'o' shape with her mouth...

"Baka number2 just blew our cover!" I said over to Nataki who's shaking his head at his twin. I sighed and took out my wings. I have to say... keeping ice like wings close to your back for so long will give you cramps!

"Seiki! What are you doing!" Nataki said to me as he walked over to where we are.

"Just take out your wings! I have a plan!" I whispered to them and Nataki nodded. We took a step back and his midnight colored wings came out from hiding... he sighed.

"Kyoya! Come here!" I yelled out to him and he shuffled his feat near us. He suddenly stopped like he just realised something, oh no!

"Wait! If those two have wings since they're demons... then why do you have wings?!" he yelled at me. So he already knows! No surprise there.

"Kyoya, how many of us do you think are demons?" I asked him with worried eyes, if he tells people... we have to go back!

"Um... well, I know that those twins are demons along with Haruhi, care to explain?"

"Wow, knows less than I thought he would," I said to the twins and they nodded.

"We didn't know he was _this_ stupid!" they said together with a bored face. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Kyoya... he had a very demonic aura around him.

"Now I know why he is called he's called shadow king!" I said flapping my wings a bit more, he came up behind me and stare at my wings...

"You can touch them if you want," I told him looking behind my back; he pushed up his glasses making the light reflect on them so I won't be able to see his expression. He nodded and carefully reached out his hand to my wings, he gasped at how soft my wings are since they look like ice.

"So what you think?" Nataki and Sataki said in a smug tone, I smirked seeing how surprise kyo-kun's face is.

"It's really soft, it's amazing!" he exclaimed, he suddenly gripped my wings which caused me to jerk back. Damn it! Force of habit! Not again! He looked at me worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, I shook my head and faced him.

"No. It was just me, I've developed a habit, sorry." I told him, I fake smiled at him before I walked over to the twins. They look at me with worry in their eyes.

"Seiki-" "guy's I'm ok! Don't worry!" I said putting up my regular act. I hid my wings once again before I look at kyo-kun.

"Is it okay if I can get some snacks before the others come?" I asked him and he nodded, I fake smiled and walk to the kitchen there...

* * *

While Seiki is in the kitchen... (No one's P.O.V.)

"So mind telling me what just happened?" Kyoya asked the twin demons but they sighed.

"Well Seiki..." Nataki started,

"She had this problem..." Sataki finished with worry in her eyes. Kyoya was confused at the demons answer to his question. He decided to push more to get better answers.

"What kind of problem?" he asked them, the twins look at each then to him then to the kitchen.

"Well, s-she..." Sataki tried saying but she suddenly broke into tears, Kyoya started to panic inside wondering why she was crying. Nataki hold his other half as she wept.

"Sigh, Kyoya, you must promise to not tell anyone! We only tell _you_ since Seiki trust you for some reason..." Nataki said to his senpai while glaring him down.

"I won't, have my word,"

"okay so the deal with seiki is -BEEP!

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHHAAHHAA! *have a spasm on the floor***

**honey: gomen but shai-chan kinda turned crazy while wriying this, :)**

**mori: well at least i talk more now.**

**haruhi: *starts poking my body on the floor* **

**kyoya: this is not me... *starts having demonic aura***

**tamaki: RUN! NEKOZWA PLANTED A CURSE ON EVERYONE! **

**me: oh hey nekozwa! brofist meh! XD **

**nekozwa: *brofist* okay then... tamaki i planted a curse on you!**

**tamaki: AHHHHH! **

**ah... oh well!**

**until next time bros or hosts...**

**BROFIST MEH! X3**


End file.
